room under the atronomy tower
by drakemi'owne
Summary: ONESHOT! Things can go wrong if you decide to stalk someone just because of a stupid powerhungry Dark Lord and a Dark Lord's arse kissing father. DMHG! Please read and REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N: Before reading, I would like to warn you that I am not good in grammar so please be easy on me. I would like to thank all of you for giving this one- shot a chance. Enjoy!)

Room Under the Astronomy Tower

Draco Malfoy was thinking hard from the very start of the day. He didn't even have the urge to listen to any of his professors' blabbering. His mind focused only to one thing: how to kidnap Hermione Granger. The Dark Lord seems to have a purpose with such filth. How can the Dark Lord use a bucktoothed, bushy haired, insufferable know-it-all? Draco had no idea but will do it, but how?

With her body guards, how? How? How? That was all that rings inside his head. He watched her every move. Bidding his time 'till he finds a loophole. 'till he gets a chance where Potter and Weasley won't know that she will be gone. He almost memorized her routine!

'_UGH! I'm actually staring at a Mudblood!'_ Draco mentally quoted.

'_How does she cope up with that bushy hair of hers. And, it's so annoyingly, annoyingly soft, curly and, and, well, cute.' _

**Stop it Draco, you did not, I repeat, DID NOT consider that frizzy, unruly mudblood hair cute!**slap,slapslap

**Alas! It's the Halloween feast! She'll probably excuse herself to go to the library and study for exams and do homework due weeks away. That is so predictable Granger.**

'_There she is! Haha! Thought so. Hmm. Maybe a disillusionment charm will do the trick.'_ Draco told himself, although he forgot just what to do because Granger has turned in a different direction.

'_Why is she walking to the astronomy tower? Does she have a date? Yeah right! Maybe a vampire is waiting for her at the tower. Haha. That would be nice.'_ Then he realized his mission.

'_You can make fun of her next time! You have an order remember?'_

'_Hmm… Now, how to get her wand? If I can't get her wand I will be cursed to oblivion and mother will be dead. Hah! I'll stun her! Right!'_

Hermione was humming a muggle song when-

"Stupefy!" came from behind.

Draco took her wand from her pocket and threw it inside a room before making her enter before himself.

'_Without her wand she's helpless'_

"Enervate"

"What in the bloody hell am I doing here Malfoy!"

"No need to swear Granger, I'll tell you as it is."

"Out with it then!" She was now reaching inside her pocket.

'_Curses! He has my wand!'_

"I lost your wand Granger. It's hopeless to keep digging in your pocket." He smirked, pleased with himself.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Malfoy" she's trying to get the upper hand.

"Don't give me that Granger, I'm the one with a wand"

'_Hah! Battle lost'_ she sighed mentally.

"The Dark Lord told me to kidnap you" Draco said as he paced around the room and running his fingers through his hair.

She winced. _'What might Voldemort want with me?'_

'_Oh no! Without a wand. Without Harry, Ron or Dumbledore knowing I'm here. What can I do? Harry needs me more than ever! Him having more and more nightmares every night! Oh please let me get out of this one.' _The thought made her shudder and involuntarily gasp.

'_Ok, that gasp is really late as a reaction. Considering that I told her the big news three seconds ago. And she's the mudblood know-it-all'_

"Granger, really, I don't intend to starve all night just because of a stupid order. So do compose yourself as we travel." Draco said sarcastically throwing Hermione a very bored look with his cold, gray eyes.

"You could've done that ages ago, when I was still stunned. You don't even need my permission. You are just scared as I am. And that you are not ready to face him! Hah! You don't even want to go near that, that, wherever that Voldemort is because you yourself is scared!" Hermione spat at him knowingly. She raised her nose in the air as she said this. She just found her self- confidence while Draco's eyes widened in shock. To actually hear the truth from a Mudblood is very annoying for him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came and closed it again.

"How could you accuse me of such absurdity?" Draco demanded. Hermione just smiled at him.

'_She even look calm! And logical, might I add. Ugh! I'm sick of looking at her! Those, those big brown eyes, messy curls framing her face smelling like honey. Ugh! And that porcelain-like skin! And those cherry lips she's biting all the time! Why does she look so cute? She's a mudblood! I'm the purebred here! I _must _be the one looking perfect!'_

"Admit it Malfoy! You _are _a coward! A lousy git and a coward!" She shouted at him pulling a nerve.

He advanced to her and pinned her against the wall of the room.

"I think I already know _that_ Granger! I don't need reminding." He hissed dangerously at her.

Draco inhaled her honey scented hair. Then let her go as he heard Filch walking by the room. Hermione was about to call out to Filch when Draco muttered _silentrivis._

'_Oh no! The sound proof charm! How could anyone know that we're here!'_

"Don't think I'm so clever huh? I'm second in the class after all. Now if you would be so kind to come with me. I won't do anything to harm you in any way possible." Draco said sarcastically.

"Yeah right! Like I would trust a Slytherin like you! No one-"

"What do you mean a Slytherin like me? Do you even know me, Granger? Have you spent time with me so you can say that I am untruthful? Really now, don't ever talk bout knowing me 'coz you don't! No one does." Draco shot at her. This made Hermione feel a lump form in her throat. She looked at his intense silver eyes.

"I'm sorry, I…I was just-"

"Just being a know-it-all that's what."

"Right, so how do we go to Voldemort?" Hermione asked hiding the fear in her voice.

This had Draco taken aback.

'_I thought she was afraid. Now, why am I feeling so bad? She deserves being tortured anyway.'_

"Okay then, let's go." They went to the fireplace.

'_We're using the floo network? But, people will know where their Dark Lord is. That's rich, I thought he was smart.'_

"Okay" Hermione tried not to laugh. The Ministry of Magic will monitor where someone went from Hogwarts to a place Merlin knows where.

Draco, had a hand with floo powder and the other tugging Hermione's waist. He was getting ready to travel by floo.

'_When did he hold on to me like this?' She blushed at the contact and enjoyed it thinking it will be the last time she'll see the handsome Slytherin._

Draco whispered a place as he dropped the powder, Hermione didn't hear it. She just waited for her fate. They arrived in a room with red and gold on one side, and green and silver on the other.

"What are we doing in our common room?"Hermione asked confused and noticed that his hand was not holding her waist anymore. Something in the back of her mind is regretting it. And hoped that maybe, just maybe, he wanted it too.

"I'm asking you a question, Malfoy, What are we-"

(A/N: yeah, I know, how predictable, right?)

Their lips collided. Draco, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. Not wanting to let go. It took a while for Hermione to register what just happened. She kissed back; she doesn't want this fairy tale to end.

When they finally parted, both of them were out of breath. Hermione looked into his silver orbs.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, out of breath. She doesn't know if she wants to hear what he's going to say. And she's half expecting that he likes her too.

"I was just… trying to help."

"Trying to help? With a kiss? That's a first. Normally, people will help by letting you go and not pursuing their intended mission." Hermione shots back.

"I helped you, didn't I? You don't see the Dark Lord anywhere. Nor Death Eaters. Don't you think that's help enough?"

"Oh,"

"But, why did you kiss me?"

"It was just, well, I like you in a weird sort of way. And found this as an opportunity." He said scratching his head.

"Well.." Hermione began stepping closer.

"I like you too."

And they kissed again. Knowing that they had a special place. Where it all started. Where they realized that their differences were set aside. There, in the room under the astronomy tower.

THE END

(A/N: Ok, please review! I know it's not good but I need your opinion/s. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!)


End file.
